


Remembrance

by neraxx



Series: Naruto Couples Event 2018 [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Confessions, Coping, Drama, Drunken Confessions, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Grief/Mourning, Implied Relationships, Light Angst, Loss, Missing Persons, Multi, Post-Canon, Remembrance, Remembrance Day, Romance, Tragic Romance, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 19:23:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13841370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neraxx/pseuds/neraxx
Summary: re·mem·brance (n): a thing kept or given as a reminder or in commemoration of someone.::Tsunade hummed, the corner of her mouth curling into a half-hearted smile. “Is that your way of saying you miss me too?”(In which, Tsunade remembers an important date.)::[CU][Canon Compliant][Tsunade x Jiraiya]





	Remembrance

**Author's Note:**

> event: naruto couple event 2018  
> prompt: favorite old gen. pairing  
> pairing: tsunade x jiraiya  
> genre: angst  
> word count: 1,306

* * *

**R E M E M B R A N C E**

* * *

“Tsunade-sama?”

The tentative call of her name caused amber eyes to lift from the hoard of reports scattered across her desk.

Tsunade eyed her assistant with mild irritation.

Just because the village was prospering, didn’t stop the paperwork from piling up. She was only halfway through her tasks for the day and the blond was already seeing double. The headache that started in her temples around noon morphed into a throbbing, constant pain behind her eyelids as the day went on.

The last thing Tsunade needed right now was an interruption.

“What is it Shizune?” The Godaime inquired in a curt, clipped tone.

The dark-haired woman hesitated a moment, slightly taken aback by her mistress’ sharp tenor. Though she had studied under Tsunade for a majority of her life, Shizune knew better than to cross her mentor when she was in a horrid mood.

Understanding that the older woman’s current sour disposition had nothing to do with her specifically, Shizune shifted her weight, straightening her spine before she replied, “I canceled your remaining meetings for this afternoon. I also switched your hospital rotation around. You won’t be needed there until tomorrow morning.”

Tsunade’s scowl melted away immediately, and she paused, simply sitting there, blinking owlishly at her assistant, trying to wrap her mind around what she had just heard. When the words finally hit her, the glower returned tenfold.

“ _Why on earth would you-,_ ” The rebuke died quickly on the elder woman’s tongue and tawny eyes widened marginally.

Tsunade snapped her head towards the calendar that hung on the nearest wall. Realization dawned as soon as she caught sight of the date.

The female sannin released a long, drawn-out sigh, shoulders drooping with the exhale.

When the blond finally turned back to regard her dark-haired assistant, the air about her was appreciative; her eyes were a soft, honey color as they gazed towards Shizune fondly.

“Thank you, Shizune,” The blonde stated softly. “I’ve been so busy lately that the days seemed to just blend into one another. I didn’t realize what the date was.”

Her pupil smiled at her warmly.

“It’s no problem,” Shizune assured with a tiny wave of her hand. “But it is getting late. Why don’t you head out? I think I can take of the remaining work for the day. Plus, you know how impatient he could be. I don’t think he’s going to appreciate having to have waited this long to see you.”

Tsunade released an unladylike snort as she pushed back from her desk and rose from her chair.

“Yeah, yeah,” The Godaime muttered offhandedly, lips curling into a wry smirk. “Like he was one to talk. His _studies_ made him late to everything.”

Shizune’s bell-like laughter followed her out of the office.

* * *

-o-

* * *

The air was damp, but warm. Moisture from the earlier rainfall clung to the forest foliage. A cool breeze shifted through the canopy of greenery, stray sunbeams dancing with the movement of the leaves above.

Tsunade approached the memorial stone with slow, languid steps.

As she closed in, Tsunade shrugged out of her hunter green haori, folding it into a cushion that she could use as a barrier between herself and the wet grass.

Settling on her knees in front of the monument, the sannin began to rummage through the small canvas bag she brought along.

“Sorry it took me so long,” The blonde offered lightly. “I may have forgotten what today was. But before you get mad, you’ll be happy to know that I broke out some of my good stash for the occasion.”

Tsunade produced a large, decoratively painted ceramic bottle of sake and a pair of matching sakazuki from the sack.

She placed one of the serving dishes down beside herself before she leaned over and put its twin on top of the kanji engraved stone. Uncorking the decanter, Tsunade filled the sakazuki atop the memorial first, followed by her own.

The kage lifted her glass in salute, “Here’s to another year, my friend.”

Bringing the ceramic glass to her lips, Tsunade tossed her head back, downing the contents in one swig.

The blonde quickly refilled her cup, gulped it down in its entirety, and continued to repeat her actions.

After her fourth glass, Tsunade finally paused, admiring the monument before her with a small smile playing on her lips.

“The brat’s going to get married to the ex-Hyuuga Heiress,” She started her report, tone lacking its usual sharp barb of authority. “I can only imagine the chaos that is going to go on in their household.”

A bark of laughter passed her lips as she processed the thought, images flashing in her mind’s eye.

“I still don’t get what that girl sees in him,” She said in a blithe tenor. “Then again, the heart wants what the heart wants.”

Relaxing her stance, she shifted her weight so that she could sit with both legs outstretched, ignoring the sudden dampness that encompassed the back of her pants.

“Sakura is the head of the hospital currently,” Tsunade informed, thoughtfully. “She should be back in the village soon. She recently requested a leave of absence for a week…said she needed to visit some extended family.”

Amber eyes rolled in exasperation.

“Like I would fall for that excuse. She’s chasing after that Uchiha…though…I don’t think her feelings are all that unrequited anymore.”

Her fingers began to run along the lip of her ceramic glass idly.

“Hatake is the same, ignoring his duties as my successor and following in your footsteps as a confirmed, porn-obsessed bachelor. It wouldn’t come as a surprise if he eventually takes up your mantel and started writing his own collection of erotic novels.”

Her grin broadened, then suddenly dropped.

“Everything is changing,” Tsunade murmured. “Those kids are all grown up. Where did the time go?”

She lapsed into silence for a few minutes, gazing down at the sake-filled glass in her grasp.

“You know…,” The blonde started softly. “Sometimes I think that I should have fought you on your choice for going after Pein alone.”

A tight-lipped frown pulled at the corners of her mouth. “Hell, I should have been the one to go with you. I don’t know why I let you even convince me that it wasn’t a good idea, you bumbling, pig-headed _ass_.”

Her chin quivered, throat suddenly dry as a knot tightened in her chest. “I should have been _there_. If I didn’t make that stupid _bet_ …”

Suddenly her eyebrows drew down into a frown, an angry growl passing her gritted teeth. Tsunade tossed her sakazuki into the grass, spilling its contents in her fit of rage.

“If I bet that you are going to die, that means that _you’re not supposed to die_!” Her yell echoed throughout the small meadow.

The clearing lapsed into another bout of silence, and slowly, her expression softened into a tiny, bitter smile.

“I can’t very well keep up my reputation as the legendary sucker if I start winning my bets, now can I? I blame you if I lose my world-renowned title.”

Tsunade released a slow, broken exhale, then tilted her face up towards the treetops hovering above her.

“I miss you Jiraiya,” She whispered in a broken plea.

A cool breeze ran through the clearing then, causing her pigtails to sway in its passing caress. 

Tsunade hummed, the corner of her mouth curling into a half-hearted smile.

“Is that your way of saying you miss me too?”

There was no gust of wind in response to her question this time, but Tsunade felt soothed nonetheless.

Bringing her gaze back to the stone in front of her, the blonde leaned forward and began to lightly trace the kanji carved into the rock with her fingertips.

“I know I’ll see you again one day, but for now keep watching over us, okay?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, everyone, for reading!
> 
> I have a [tumblr](https://nerazennxx.tumblr.com/)! Come by and say hi!


End file.
